Marshall loses his Voice
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: Our young dalmatian has a problem. He has just woken up and he cant speak? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing. PAW Patrol is owned by Spinmaster Entertainment and Nickelodeon

Chapter 1: Marshall loses his voice

Our spotted friend was in his Pup House running in his sleep. Marshall was dreaming of playing with rabbits. He was in a field covered with daffodils not even in full bloom yet. He was running around trying to catch a rabbit he called "Fluffy". He would get closer and closer the rabbit, but Fluffy was fast. The little rabbit jumped down his hole with Marshall behind him. "Hey get back here!" said Marshall putting his head in the hole. Unknown to him there was another rabbit hole nearby. Fluffy jumped out of his hole and jumped on Marshalls butt. "Hey who did that?" said Marshall surprised. Fluffy just giggled.

Marshall woke up from his dream and he was thirsty. He walked out of his Pup House and it was barely dawn. All the other pups were still sleeping. Marshall walked to his water bowl inside the lookout. He took a couple of long droughts of water, gargled, and spit. Then the young pup yawned, but no sound came out. Terrified Marshall runs up stairs to Ryders room. Marshall runs through the door and tries to bark to wake up Ryder. Not a sound. So Marshall jumped up on Ryders bed waking up the young leader. "Marshall?" said Ryder rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Marshall whined. "Whats is it Marshall?" Ryder said finally sitting up in his bed. Marshall jumped off the bed and tried to speak but no sound. Marshall points at his mouth. He cant speak or bark. "Im taking you to Katies. Maybe she'll know what going on." said Ryder getting out of bed. Ryder walks over to his closet and gets dressed. "Ill leave the other pups a note so they wont get worried." said Ryder jotting down some words on paper.

"Come on Marshall lets go."

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just as I thought." said Katie taking the tongue depressor out of Marshalls mouth. "Marshall has laryngitis." Marshall look at Ryder with a shocked look on his face. "How long will it be until he can speak again?" said the concerned leader. "No one knows. A day. A week. All I know is that Marshall has to rest his voice as much as possible and drink plenty of fluids." "Okay thanks Katie." said Ryder as he walked outside with Marshall. Ryder looked down and noticed the young pup crying. Crouching down to the young pup "Hey. It'll be alright." said Ryder as he tilted Marshall head up to his eye level. This made the young pup feel safer, relieved.

Back at the Lookout Marshall is watching all the pups play, all except Zuma who was taking a nap. "Man, I wanna play and bark with them too, but I cant just yet." said Marshall to himself laying down on his pallet. Chase and Rocky were playing Pup Pup Boogie with Rocky in the lead. Rubble was watching his favorite show "Apollo the Super Pup" while Skye and Rubble played tag. "That looks like fun!" Then their Pup Tags go off.

*PAW Patrol to the Lookout!

Ryder needs us lets go!

Everyone ran to the elevator all except Marshall who just walked slowly to the elevator. "I dont know what help I could be." he said to himself. The pups all ascended up the elevator got on their gear and met with their leader. Ryder then briefed them on their mission. "Pups we have a problem. It seems that Alex is lost. Alex was playing Hide and Seek with his friends and no one can find him and its starting to get dark. They were all playing around City Hall and Main Street. Im going to need all Paws on deck for this one." That got Marshall excited, finally something he could do. "Except you Marshall, you stay here and get some rest." The young dalmatian dropped his head and layed down on his pallet. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as he and all the pups ran to their vehicles.

Marshall wanted to help, but he still couldnt speak yet. So after Ryder and the pups left he snuck out to his truck and followed them. "I have to help them."

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex was peeking out from his hiding spot, Mayor Goodways office. He looks outside the window seeing his friends still walking around looking for him. "Im finally going to win!" said the excited little boy jumping up and down. While Alex was jumping he didnt notice the Mayors desk, and bumps into to it causing a glass of water to fall of the desk. The water from the glass goes all over a nearby electrical socket causing it to spark, starting a fire. Alex frightened runs to the window and screams for help. "Help the buidling is on fire!" As he did that Ryder and the PAW Patrol arrive on the scene. "Chase go inside and get Alex out quick!" said the young leader as he stopped his vehicle. Chase ran inside and up the two flights of stairs to get to the Mayors office, but the door was stuck. Chase radios back to Ryder. "Ryder the door is stuck there is no way I can get inside!" "Dont worry we'll think of something!" said Ryder thinking of another idea. As he was thinking of another idea a familiar red vehicle drives past him to the building.

It was Marshall! "Marshall i told you to stay home." said Ryder concerned for the young dalmatian. Marshall didnt listen he backed his fire truck up to the building and raises the ladder. Once the ladder has gotten to the window Marshall runs up the ladder and jumps inside. As he jumped inside the fire has gotten worse causing a piece of the buidling to fall in front of the window that Marshall jumped in. "Marshall!" yelled Ryder running towards the truck to put the fire out.

There was silence amongst the crew as the fire started to die down. Then they heard a familiar howl. It was Marshall! They looked to see Marshall and Alex coming out the front door. Everyone ran to them glad they were ok. When they got to Marshall they all wondered how they got out. Marshall cleared his throat and said "I used my axe in my Pup Pack to break down the Mayors door." Then Marshall looks at Ryder and lowers his head "Im sorry Ryder I disobeyed orders. I just had to help. I couldnt just stay home." The young pup started to cry thinking he was in trouble, but the young leader crouches down and like the previous day lifts his head to his eye level. "Marshall youre fine. Im just glad youre ok." As he hugged the young pup.

End of Chapter 3 


End file.
